


you will adore me.

by aspiringaspie



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Begging, Crack Relationships, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Forgive Me, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, gary is a sub maybe, i hate this, it’s 1 am, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringaspie/pseuds/aspiringaspie
Summary: Gary Goldstein was used to it by now. These...trystsas his client, Miss Linda Monroe, called them. A distraction from her husband and their four beautiful, blond boys.(gary and linda smut. that’s about it. i’m sorry)
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/Linda Monroe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	you will adore me.

**Author's Note:**

> why’d i do this i’m sorry

Gasps. Fervent kisses. Hands grasping everywhere and nowhere. Whispers of _so good_ before being cut off by an impassioned exclamation of _fuck_. The shuffling of clothes, slapping of skin against skin, the rising heat.

Gary Goldstein was used to it by now. These... _trysts_ as his client, Miss Linda Monroe, called them. A distraction from her husband and their four beautiful, blond boys. Oh, Linda had gone on and on about how her husband didn’t give a fuck about her own pleasure in the bedroom. She usually did when he went down on her, to which he’d respond with a passive “mhm” before he’d suck on her clit and that’d just about shut her up for the time being.

Was he upset? Fuck no. Their relationship was nothing short of professional, despite the fact that they’d now been fucking for what, two months? He knew that he wasn’t her only lover. As she so loved to remind him, after all, she had the whole town at her feet. Just as she often had him on his knees before her, whether it be in her house when her husband was off on a business trip, or in his office during the late hours of the night.

This particular time, it was in his office. They hadn’t even bothered discussing formalities, about the next step in their divorce. She’d merely grabbed his tie, pulled him in for a deep, forceful kiss, and ordered him to undress her. In a matter of seconds, he’d had her completely naked, and any and all compliments he might’ve had about her appearance she encouraged. Gary knew what she wanted — to be praised, _adored_. That he did, of course, because she was beautiful, probably the sexiest woman he’d ever laid his eyes on and he knew she knew that. She relished in his adoration for her. Moaned as his tongue flicked out to tease one of her nipples, called him her “good boy” as his fingers slid inside her wet heat, the deft digits bringing her to two orgasms that had her trembling against him.

He’d still been clothed at that point, but he knew better than to complain. His throbbing erection may have pressed painfully against his pants, but unless she ordered it, he wouldn’t beg.

Linda has ordered him to remove his glasses, the lenses completely fogged up, before pushing him into his desk chair. Per her demands, he’d pulled down his pants and boxers and stroked himself to near completion, all while Linda (nude and oh so _sexy_ Linda) slipped three fingers inside her sensitive, swollen cunt. The sight had brought him close then, but of course, it couldn’t be that easy. Just as he reached the very edge, she’d growled for him to _stop_ . His body had been buzzing with arousal and excitement, yet he dropped his hand, albeit with a disappointed whine. She’d removed her fingers then, covered in her juices. He’d drooled and though she’d called him a slut, a phrase which made his dick twitch, she let him have a taste. The moan he’d let out was, by definition, completely _whorish_.

And so, there they were. Linda straddling the chair, sinking herself down onto Gary and riding him without abandon. His hands grabbed her ass as she sighed and giggled in his ear, every clench of her walls around him driving him insane. It was incredibly hard not to come with her taking control of him like this, a confident grin on her face as she let out the lewdest sounds, her wetness _dripping_ all over him.

_Fuck_. Gary had to close his eyes and bury his face in her neck, hips jerking up every so often on their own accord. God, she felt so good, his head was fucking spinning.

“Eyes on me, Gary,” Linda droned then, her fingers tangling in his hair, tugging his head back up. His skin, already bright red, had somehow deepened to a dark crimson as her nails dug into his scalp. Another whine slipped past his lips as he cracked open his eyes, his breathing heavy as he stared directly into Linda’s.

The blonde woman pouted and rolled her hips. Gary nearly came then, his gaze traveling to her chest.

“It too much to handle?” She grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the _eye_. He tried to form words, he really did, but then she moved in a way that nearly had his eyes rolling to the back of his head and _holy fuck_.

“Li— _Miss_.” Gary was desperate. He was so fucking close, and she knew it, that wonderful, gorgeous _bitch_ knew it. “ _Please_.”

“Oh, don’t plead with me, Gar,” she sighed, sounding bored out of her mind as she picked up the pace. (He noticed that she’d held back a noise of pleasure, and though it fueled his confidence, he knew it was no use to relish in it.) “You’re going to make me come before you even _think_ of coming inside me. Understand, pet?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Gary groaned, hurriedly correcting himself as Linda suddenly stopped. “Yes, _Miss_ , oh fuck, _please_...”

Shit. _Fuck_ , he didn’t care anymore, he didn’t care if he fucking screamed, he was so fucking pent up he wasn’t sure if he could handle it a moment longer.

Gary began to thrust up into her, arms wrapping around her much smaller body, not even caring about how loud he was. Linda continued to chastise him, calling him a “whore” as she scratched up and down his back, and _god_ , he loved it. He was sure he was mumbling the jumbled, pleasure-filled thoughts that crossed his mind, how good she felt, how she owned him and his cock _only_ , that he’d let her do whatever she wanted with him, that he was her slut, that he worshipped her, and then — fuck _oh fuck so wet so good_ — her walls gripped his member tightly as she came and the tension built and built and it felt so _good_ and fuck he was coming his hips were moving sloppily as she moaned _Garyyyy_ in his ear and he bit her neck as it all crashed over him, so warm and overwhelming and he saw stars and one thought crossed his mind—

_I love you._

In minutes, they wordlessly cleaned themselves up. Gary helped Linda get dressed — “Your clothes, Miss Monroe” — and she didn’t thank him. He pulled up his pants and slipped his glasses on, adjusting a few items on his desk that they’d knocked around during their encounter. Out of his peripheral vision, he watched Linda pull out a makeup mirror from her purse, adjusting her makeup, her tousled hair. Gary’s heart skipped a beat.

_I love you._

“Same time next week, Miss Monroe?” Gary asked in his most professional, lawyer voice he could muster, walking Linda from his office to the door. 

“We’ll see,” she huffed with a shrug, and he noticed her cheeks, how they were still flushed. “Maybe in the next two weeks, next month. You know me and my schedule, Gary.”

Gary’s hopes definitely hadn’t shattered at that.

“Well. Until then.” Without any prompting from Linda, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Have a safe trip home, Miss Monroe. You know my number should you need any help with those divorce papers.”

Linda tilted her head to one side and laughed; Gary offered her a grin, not at all mesmerized by the woman before him.

_I love you._

“You’re cute, Gary.” She leaned up and pecked at his mouth, still swollen from earlier. “ _Real_ cute.”

Just like that, she was gone, leaving him to collect the mess they’d left behind. He did not stay in his office for long as he collected his briefcase. Linda’s perfume lingered in the air, and his chest tightened. No, he didn’t care. _He didn’t care._

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> idek fellas


End file.
